1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to an auger boring machine and a method of use in the trenchless installation of underground pipe. More particularly, the invention relates to such a machine which utilizes a pilot tube for forming a pilot hole for guiding the auger of the machine. Specifically, the invention relates to an attachment mechanism for a pilot tube drive assembly which allows the height of the drive assembly to be changed for use with auger drives of different heights.
2. Background Information
The use of an auger boring machine for installing underground pipe between two locations without digging a trench there between is broadly known. In addition, it is known to use a pilot tube formed of a plurality of pilot tube segments to create a pilot hole for guiding an auger which bores a larger hole so that the auger remains within a reasonably precise line and grade. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,109 granted to Monier et al. However, auger boring machines have rotational auger drives which are positioned at a given height typically depending on the size of the auger to be used with the given machine. Because of the different heights of the auger drive of these machines, there is a need for a pilot drive assembly the height of which can be adjusted in order to drive a pilot hole at a height suitable for the given auger boring machine.